Air Traffic
by 4ever-and-always-invisible
Summary: Bolin, Korra, and Mako are all great friends. Unalq threatens to kill Bolin unless Korra helps him open the portal to the Spirit Realm. But what happens when Korra admits to Bolin about her feelings towards his brother? (Sorry for the bad summary!) Read and find out. Rated T because I am paranoid. Not real life, takes place in Republic City.


** Hey guys! This is kind of my new muse. I am obsessed with this series, and I can not wait until the next season comes out! So I hope you like it and feel free to review. I do accept flames as long as they do not get out of hand and downright mean. :)**

* * *

~Korra's POV

I sprinted towards Republic City. Mako was on my trail and Bolin by my side. The earth beneath my feet shook, and I was caught off balance. I fell to the ground with a _thud_.

"C'mon Korra give it up." Mako spoke, his deep voice hitched from running so long. I heard the faint sound of water we were near the city, if I could just run nearer, I could make it to the water. I got up shakily and held my hands up in surrender.

"Alright. You win guys." I smirked.

"If, you two can catch me." I turned and whistled.

Naga lunged from the sky, and landed next to me.

"Good girl" I climbed onto her back and we were off.

"No fair Korra!" I heard Bolin whine.

"Hop in!" A girls voice said. I heard a squeak and a faint, unmistakable hum, of a car. Asami. I yanked on the reigns of Naga's saddle.

"Go!" I could see the lights of the city, just ahead. Naga bounded through trees and I summoned little fireballs and threw them at them as they arrived closer. Mako easily dodged and extinguished the flames. I went towards the stadium.

"Hey Bolin, you better hope I don't burn your platibear stuffed animal!"

"You wouldn't dare!" He squeaked. The window to the attic was open, and the water was so close!

WHOOSH! I summoned the water up to my body, and created a water tornado… Thing. I sprayed Mako and Bolin and they fell out of the car and onto the ground. I laughed in triumph.

"Oh you are so in for it!" Mako taunted. And he shot up making use of his new ability to control the fire as almost a jetpack sort of way. General Iroh must've taught him. I flew into the window with ease and bolted up the stairs. I went over to Bolin's bed and grabbed his platibear. Bolin was the first to come into the room. He grabbed my hands and held his ground. I do admire Bolin's strength, but his balance could use some work. I blew a gust of air at him and he fell on his butt.

"Hey!"

"Bolin, you ok in there? You need some help?" I could almost hear Mako and Asami smirking.

"No! I'm fine, I can do this myself!" And he locked the door. He had a few earth disks in his bedroom for training and I took advantage of that. I shot two is way and he blocked them and threw them right back at me. One hit me in my shoulder dislocating it.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain. He faltered.

"Korra, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-" I threw another disk his way and it hit him in his leg. He tumbled to the floor again but this time he fell on his back.

"There. Now we are even." I said. He smiled.

"But seriously don't ever come into my room at the island again." I said completely serious.

"Hey it was Mako's idea!" He defended.

"He's right" I heard Asami say.

And then I heard a thump.

" Hey," Bolin whispered. "How much you wanna bet Asami and Mako are making out?" I laughed lightly but then blushed at the thought. You see I kind of have feelings for Mako. He is really smart and mysterious and whenever he and I train together when Bolin isn't around, my stomach does flips. And it isn't from nervousness.

"Ten Yuan." I placed my bet. We moved swift as air over to the door and opened it slowly and quietly. The floor creaked from under our weight. We shushed each other. Bolin bit his lip trying not to laugh. "Pftha!" He let out a silent laugh. I elbowed him with my bad arm and winced.

"You ok Korra?" He whispered and settled his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine let's go, you're about to owe me ten yuan." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. We snuck out the door of his room and down the stairs. And there we saw Mako and Asami on the couch. Mako's hands were on her waist and his shirt was carelessly tossed to the side. Asami's hands were on his bicep and my eyes grew wide. I looked over at Bolin and his mouth was wide open and he looked over at me. We both blushed as we heard Asami moan. They tore apart and Bolin raced back up the stairs, and into his room.

"What? Did we just see?" He gasped.

"I have no idea." I admitted it was all a blur to me. I felt something wet slide down my cheek.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bolin asked, concern very clear in his voice.

"Y-yeah." I tried to sound confident but it came out shakily.

"Dang it." I muttered.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine." I felt another tear slide down my face.

Bolin walked over to me and embraced me into a hug.

"Korra, you can tell me anything." He whispered in my ear and a shiver went down my spine.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"I kind of like… Mako." I said barely above a whisper. He hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That must have been hard for you."

"I'm f-fine." I said shakily and an ambush of hot tears rolled down my face. I sobbed into Bolin's chest, and I could feel is steady heartbeat.

"Ah-em" someone spoke up. "Are we interrupting something?" Mako's eyebrows shot up. I can see he found his shirt.

"No." Bolin said.

"Nothing at all, I hit Korra pretty hard and her arm is dislocated."

I looked up from his chest and sent a silent thank you to him. He nodded. "Uh, yeah." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. Bolin untangled his arms from my back and stood up. He held a hand out to me, and I humbly took it.

He put an arm around me and we walked out of his room, past Asami and Mako, and down the stairs.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Pabu hopped onto his shoulder and in between us.

"Nah, its ok." I reassured.

"Ok if you say so. But I must say, you must have great power to turn down this," And he gestured towards his body, and then resting his arm on my shoulder again.

"I am irresistible." He winked at me. There is the confident Bolin I know.


End file.
